This invention relates to a pneumatic cutter which is used for destruction or cutting of concrete and the like.
Concrete or like material have been hitherto destroyed or cut with a disk cutter which is driven by an air motor.
When cutting or destroying concrete or the like with a conventional disc cutter driven by an air motor, a problem exists in that dust or swarf inevitably produced by cutting is scattered and accumulated on the surrounding environment, and the portion to be cut is often out of sight under the accumulated dust. Such dust or swarf is not good for a person's health. Moreover, there exists another promblem of overheating the disk cutter resulting in the shortening of the life of the cutter.
Accordingly, this invention intends to prevent scattering of dust produced by cutting, thereby improving the working environment, lengthening the life of the disk cutter and improving working efficiency as a whole.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent in the course of the description of the embodiment later-described.